Sweet 16
Zendaya's Sweet 16 is her birthday party which took place on her sixteenth birthday, on Saturday, September 1, 2012. The party started at 6 PM Pacific Time and ended at midnight (12 PM). Mobli, a social networking site that Zendaya posts on, sponsered the event. The party is also known as "La Dolce Sedici", (meaning Sweet Sixteen) because the party was Italian themed. Zendaya held a contest, urging her fans to get a Mobli Account. The three winners were invited to her party. (Scroll down to the end of page to see the Sweet 16 contest details). About Z's party started off with the red carpet, with a white background with the words, "Zendaya" and "Mobli" printed on it. Stars and guests strolled down the red carpet, talking to interviwers such as'' Bop and Tiger Beat'',? Popstar!, and? ClevverTV. In lieu of gifts, Zendaya invited her guests to bring backpacks, books and school supplies that will be donated to children in need at a local neighborhood school. The response was overwhelming and Zendaya will personally deliver the supplies in the coming weeks, just in time for back-to-school. (See Charity Work.) “La Dolce Sedici” (Sweet Sixteen) festivities took place at a private estate in the Hollywood Hills and featured a special performance by Zendaya, which included “Swag It Out,” a rendition of Justin Bieber’s “Boyfriend,” which Zendaya changed to “Girlfriend,” and her current hit “Fashion Is My Kryptonite,” from the Disney Channel special “Shake It Up: Made In Japan.” Zendaya was joined by the band Pop Lyfe and the Z-Swagg Dancers and Singers. Trevor Jackson (“Let It Shine”) surprised the birthday girl and serenaded her with “Happy Birthday To You,” followed by the crowd singing Stevie Wonder’s “Happy Birthday” as Zendaya blew out the candles on her custom cupcake cake. Lil Mama shared inspirational words and “America’s Best Dance Crew’s” 8 Flavahz also performed. Zendaya was joined by her “Shake It Up” co-stars Bella Thorne, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen and Davis Cleveland, “A.N.T. Farm’s” China Anne McClain, Sierra McCormick, and Carlon Jeffery, “Jessie’s” Karan Brar and Skai Jackson, as well as many more Disney Channel stars. Additional celebrity guests included: Hailee Steinfeld, Kylie Jenner, Rachel Crow, Noah Cyrus, IM5, Ana Maria Perez de Tagle, among others. Guests enjoyed Italian-American cuisine from Maggiano’s Little Italy®, including authentic pastas, signature salads and specialty desserts. Guests were also hydrated by Zendaya’s favorite beverage vitaminwater. Zendaya wore a custom pink tuxedo by Patrick Patterson, with shirt and tie by Dolce and Gabbana and shoes by Christian Louboutin. Contest Winners *Hannahlamb1996 *AbeyAbeyAbey *Kathy Watkins Performances *Zendaya performed during the party. **Swag It Out **Fashion Is My Kryptonite **Girlfriend **My All *Poplyfe performed. *8 Flavahs, a dance crew, performed. *Trevor Jackson also sang happy birthday to her. Food Served *Cupcakes *Vitamin Water Party *Mobli Photobooth Sweet 16 Contest Details Contests Details Calling all ZSwaggers! Zendaya has announced that she will be having a ZSwag Contest on Mobli for a chance to win a paid trip to be a special guest at her Sweet Sixteen Birthday Party! The Disney Channel star’s sweet sixteen party is sure to be the most swagtastic event of the year with a star studded guest list and tons of incredible surprises!! Are you interested in going???? The Zswag Contest on Mobli rules are simple: 1. If you haven’t done so already, click here to create a Mobli account: http://www.mobli.com and, youMUST download the Mobli App from your applicapable app store in order to post. ALL SUBMISSIONS MUST BE MADE ON THE APPLICATION 2. Find Zendaya here: http://www.mobli.com/zendaya96 and click “Watch” to follow her feed, 3. Take one (1) picture or make one (1) 15- 60 second video for each of the five (5) Zswag Contest Themes listed below and hashtag them and/or post them to their individual Mobli Channels AND share on Facebook and/or Twitter: ZSWAG CONTEST THEMES: 1.) Made By Me! Show Zendaya your creativity! Zendaya loves drawing and creating art in most everything she does! Whether it’s a portrait on napkin at a restaurant, or her Swaggy nails, or her makeup, she is always seeing the world through a creative lens. So, your mission is to use your imagination to create, paint, draw, collage, color, glue, mold, sew, stamp, bake, etc. something completely original. Once your masterpiece is complete, take a picture or, make a 15 – 60 second video andin the “title” section write #MadeByMe and/or post it to the Mobli MadeByMe channel, briefly describing what you made. 2.) Inspired By As you may have noticed, Zendaya is always showing her love and appreciation for her family, friends, and Zswaggers! Z is constantly expressing how extremely grateful she is for their love, as it has helped inspire her to pursue her dreams and given her extra courage to follow her heart. Zendaya wants to know who in your life you are grateful for? Who has helped you along the way? Who has inspired you? This special person could be anyone, a family member, a teacher, a coach, a friend, a celebrity, or even an historical figure. Once you’ve decided on who this inspirational person is, take a picture, or make a 15 – 60 second video, describing this person and why they mean so much to you! Then in the “title” section write #Inspiredby and/or post it this to the Mobli InspiredBy channel. 3.) My Swag! Zendaya has said Swag is not about some popular trend, clothing type, or particular style, but rather it is about loving yourself and life, being the best you can be, and being the best at what you do in life. Swag is about having confidence, and not letting others get you down. She says that everyone can Swag It Out! Swag is an attitude! With that said, Zendaya wants to see you Swagging it out in your own unique way! Once you’ve got your Swagged out attitude on, snap a picture or, make a 15 – 60 second video of yourself and in the “title” section write #MySwag and/or post it to the Mobli MySwag channel with a brief description. 4.) My Dream Zendaya is always expressing how completely blessed she feels to be able to pursue her dreams. She truly believes that it’s so powerful and important for everyone to set goals and follow their heart. She is also fascinated by how many different careers, paths, talents, pursuits, and lifestyles there are follow in this world! There are endless possibilities! So, Zendaya wants to know what your dream is! Think about what your dream is and figure out a way to take a picture, or make a 15 – 60 second video describing it! In the “title” section write #MyDream and/or post this to the Mobli MyDream channel with a brief description. 5.) P.S. Don’t Forget to Smile:) This one is simple!! You may or may not have heard Zendaya use her signature slogan, P.S. Don’t Forget To Smile! As all Zswaggers know this is truly one her favorites! Zendaya is always encouraging her Zswaggers to look for the positive side of things, to spread love, and create new friendships. This is where true beauty lies. For Zendaya this starts with a simple smile:) So, say Zswag and smile big for the camera and take a picture or, make a 15 – 60 second video and in the “title” section write #PSDFTS and/or post it to the Mobli PSDFTS channel with a caption. 4. SUBMISSION RULES: 1) You must include yourself in at least two (2) of the pictures or videos, 2) At least one (1) submission must be a 15 – 60 second video, 3) Zendaya can only be included in one (1) of the five (5) pictures or videos. From here, Mobli will choose three (3) winners! Winners will receive packages for the party, which include: 1. Each winner will receive three (3) tickets to Zendaya’s Sweet Sixteen Birthday party presented by Mobli! i. One of the winners must be a parent or legal guardian or they must have written consent from their parent or legal guardian to win and to attend. 2. Round-trip airfare to Los Angeles, California for three (3) people! ii. Minors must be accompanied by an adult. iii. Every winner and guest must be a US citizen and be currently residing in the United States. 3. One (1) hotel room in Los Angeles, CA for each for two (2) nights! 4. Transportation to and from the party. The contest Deadline is Monday, August 20th at 9am EST. The winners will be selected in the following manner: In order to be entered in as a finalist each media submitted must have a minimum of 50 views. We will then take into consideration how many “love its” and comments were made for each media received (SO GET YOUR FRIENDS TO SIGN UP AND HELP YOU OUT!). Zendaya will then pick the WINNERS!!!The winner will be announced by 12pm EST. If selected, you will be contacted via Mobli with further information and details on how to claim your prize package! —- For additional questions or concerns, please feel free to contact: ZendayaSweetSixteen@gmail.com '' Category:Events Category:2012 Events